


Archangel vs. the Reapers

by Meteors



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Archangel vs. The Reapers, Mass Effect 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteors/pseuds/Meteors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of season reviews, forum posts, news casts, transcripts, and more based on the hit series 'Archangel vs. the Reapers' which is now entering its seventh season. </p><p>Inspired by Shannon Phillips' Unofficial Mass Effect 3 Epilogue Slide generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangel vs. the Reapers

**Archangel vs. the Reapers: Sweeping the Galaxy**

**Written by: Alana T'Sur**

**I** t's no surprise that this butt kicking, blaster shooting, hero story is appealing to kids across the galaxy. For the uninitiated _Archangel vs. the Reapers_ tells the story of the mysterious Archangel, a wandering vigilante and his cast of friends as they wage war against the Reapers and numerous other baddies. Aside from the exciting acts of heroism Archangel and crew pull off in one half hour block, parents and older viewers can appreciate the fact that Garrus Vakarian oversees the development of every episode and voices the titular Archangel. As if to add to the immensity of the show's star power, many of Vakarian's old comerades such as Tali'Zorah vas Normany, very rarely Urdnot Grunt, and even _the_ Commander Shepard lend their voices to various characters in the series. I managed to score a few seconds with Commander Shepard at AvR's press release conference last week and asked about the sudden change from hero of the known universe to voice actor on a children's program. This is what Shepard had to say:

> It's great to see everyone and work as a team once again. It's just like years ago, except the stakes are a little lower (laughs). While I think many of us are past our prime to be fighting on the front lines, the kids out there need something fun and positive to watch. Plus, I've always had a bit of a kid in me (laughs), it's sort of like a dream come true.

With a goals as great keeping kids entertained and educated, and with a cast as immense as Commander Shepard and company, it's no wonder that AvR has surpassed even the classic _Blasto: The First Hanar Spectre_ vids in terms of reception and popularity. Every kind of product imaginable has been created to bleed parents dry of their last few credits. Some of readers may recall the article published several months ago on the gGeat Archangel Action Figure Wars in which a factory error caused a hyped AvR toy to be shipped in extremely low quantities across the systems. Stores faced hoards of angry adults and their children and one unfortunate store owner found himself on the wrong end of a Krogan shotgun.

If turning retailers across the galaxy into warzones wasn't enough of a testament to AvR's impact on this generation, let the outcry over RvP's sixth season finale speak for itself! Schoolyards, message boards, and even the GNN offices have been in utter chaos over the enigmatic ending in which Archangel commanded his ship's pilot to set course for a mass relay in the heat of battle. Vakarian refused to comment when reached at his office.

On one final note, this reporter would like to point out how nearly one-half of all of our recent articles in the past year have been mostly focused on interest or entertainment stories. We want to hear your opinion on something. Does the coverage of a phenomenon based on a kid's show mean the news industry has gone down the tubes, or does it show that the scars left by the Reaper War years ago are finally closing and life is shifting towards a more peaceful tone? Send in your comments and subscribe for further information regarding AvR's seventh season premier!


End file.
